nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
2009
A list of events in 2009 related to Nitrome. January *'January 5th' - Ice Breaker is released. *'January 7th' - Pixel Pop is released. *'January 10th' - Nitrome announces that they were nominated in several categories for the Jay is Games Best of Casual Gameplay 2008 games vote. *'January 21st' - Flashcat is released. February *'February 6th' - Twin Shot is released . On the same day, Nitrome announces that they have won a couple of awards for their games in the Jay is Games Best of Casual Gameplay 2008 contest. Final Ninja won first place in the Platform category, sharing this award with Pieces by Soybean. Skywire 2, Onekey, and Mutiny also won audience awards. *'February 13th' - Mirror Image is released. March * March 3rd (no Glassworks in the "Últimos Jogos" (Latest Games) section) (a link to The Glassworks on Nitrome's website is present) - The Glassworks is released. *'March 5th' - Nitrome posts that they have changed the host of their website and the technical aspects of this. Among these aspects, they also mention that Hot Air Balloon Maker has been taken down due Nitrome being unable to swap over all the balloons to their new hosting. On the same day, a blurry preview image for Ice Breaker: The Red Clan was released. * March 12th - Nitrome announces that they have been nominated in two categories in The Mochis at the Flash Gaming Summit. Final Ninja was nominated in the "Best Commercial Game" category while Skywire 2 was nominated in the "Best Family Game" category. On same day, another preview image for Ice Breaker: The Red Clan was released. *'March 17th' - Nitrome posted that they have swapped over all their games from their old website host and that game high scores have been restored. * March 18th - Ice Breaker: The Red Clan is released. * March 30th - Nitrome announces that at the Flash Gaming Summit they won a Mochi for Skywire 2, which won the award for Best Family Game. April * April 2nd - Rustyard is released. * April 8th - Final Ninja Zero is released. * April 22nd - Power Up is released. May *'March 23rd' - May 17th (no Party skin) (refers to the Party skin) - The Party skin is released. * May 17th - Cosmic Cannon is released. * May 20th - Droplets is released. June * June 22nd - Double Edged is released. * June 25th - Castle Corp is released. July * July 7th - Nitrome announces that they are working on Twin Shot 2 - Good & Evil, and release a screenshot. * July 8th-'11th' (no Parasite) (contains a link to Parasite on Nitrome's website) - Parasite is released. * July 14th - Nitrome announces that Twin Shot 2 will have MochiCoins, and posted a preview screenshot of an Evil level from the game. * July 15th - Nitrome announces that Twin Shot 2's second premium element is Cheats n' Treats and show a screenshot of one of the cheats in action. * July 16th - Nitrome posts three links to Twin Shot 2 trailers on Youtube. * July 20th - Twin Shot 2 is released. * July 24th- Nitrome release five free skins for the angels, accessible via the creation of a MochiCoins account. August * August 5th - Nitrome launches the new Vote section in there blog, starting with the poll "What new feature would you most like to see on nitrome?". * August 20th - Rockitty is released. September * September 15 - Nebula is released. October *'October 7th' - Cave Chaos is released. The "What new feature would you most like to see on nitrome?" poll closes, and Level Editors was the winner with nearly 40% of the votes. Nitrome mentions that they will take the votes into consideration, and is looking at introducing a level editor to one of their games sometime over the next few months. *'October 16th' - Graveyard Shift is released. November * November 5th - B.C. Bow Contest is released, and a video with a preview of the Fire Cup is also released. * November 24th - The Fire Cup is released. December * December 4th - Cold Storage is released. * December 10th - The Snowman skin is released. * December 11th - Nitrome announces that they are working on a upcoming Ice Breaker game. * December 14th - Ice Breaker: The Gathering is released, starting with the Elder Clan. * December 21st - The first clan is released as the second playable clan in Ice Breaker: The Gathering. * December 22nd - Avalanche is released. * December 28th - The Raven Clan is released as the third playable clan. * December 31st - Nitrome announces that they are on Facebook. References }} Category:Years